Remember Me?
by tinkeubell
Summary: Baekhyun tidak mengerti, dari sekian juta manusia yang ada di dunia ini, mengapa Chanyeol harus memilihnya yang bahkan tidak bisa mengenali wajah Chanyeol sama sekali saat setiap mereka bertemu? / "Kau mungkin melupakanku. Tapi aku berjanji, mulai dari hari ini, aku akan membantumu, dan menjadi bagian dari ingatanmu"/ [ChanBaek/YAOI/Angst]
**Title : Remember Me?**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Angst**

 **Main Cast: Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **Note :Paragraf/cerita yang ditulis panjang yang dicetak miring menunjukkan** _ **flashback**_

 _Klining…_

Pintu café itu terbuka kembali untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Café dengan dekorasi yang cukup sederhana itu sudah menampung cukup banyak pelanggan hingga hampir tidak menyisakan tempat duduk sama sekali. Tetapi saat itu tetap saja masih ada yang datang berkunjung untuk menikmati _dessert_ atau makanan berat lainnya yang rasanyamemang tidak kalah lezat dengan makanan-makanan yang ada di restoran berbintang di luar sana.

"Jong Dae-ssi! Aku pesan yang seperti biasa ya!" Pemuda jangkung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam café itu langsung menghampiri salah satu pelayan di sana yang kelihatannya cukup dekat dengannya.

"Baiklah Chanyeol~ Tapi kau mau duduk dimana? Semua meja di dalam maupun yang di luar sudah penuh" Pemuda jangkung yang dipanggil Chanyeol itu lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh bagian dalam café. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil.

"Mejanya memang tidak ada yang kosong. Tetapi tidak dengan kursinya. Sudahlah cepat buatkan aku pesanannya! Aku sudah sangat lapar~" Pelayan tadi lalu di dorong begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Seakan dialah bosnya. Yah, pemikiran _'pembeli adalah raja'_ selalu menjadi patokannya selama ini.

Chanyeol lalu menghampiri salah satu meja di sudut café itu. Meja itu menyediakan dua kursi, tetapi hanya ada satu orang laki-laki yang mendudukinya, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bernegoisasi tentang berbagi tempat duduk.

"Uhm, Permisi. Apakah saya boleh duduk di sini?" Chanyeol telah membubarkan lamunan seseorang saat itu juga. Laki-laki tadi akhirnya menoleh pada Chanyeol dan menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan ia setuju.

"Ah, terima kasih" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya tepat di hadapan seorang laki-laki dengan kulit seputih susu itu. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat berfikir, apakah yang duduk di hadapannya kini adalah seorang wanita atau memang benar-benar pria? Bahkan kulitnya tidak kalah mulus dengan seorang wanita, dan wajahnya juga, tidak kalah cantik dengan seorang wanita. Ah tidak.

Hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti. Kira-kira keadaan itulah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan Chanyeol dengan laki-laki asing tersebut. Chanyeol akhirnya melirik sekilas. Laki-laki itu memesan sebuah milkshake strawberry, tetapi gelasnya masih penuh. Yang ia lakukan mulai tadi hanyalah melamun menatap taman hiburan yang berada tepat di sebelah café itu.

Chanyeol akhirnya berniat untuk mengenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, agar suasananya tidak terlalu kaku seperti ini. Jujur saja, Chanyeol paling tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini, terlalu kaku dan canggung. "Perkenalkan, aku Park…"

"Silahkan banana waffle nya" Perkenalan Chanyeol barusan terputus begitu saja hanya karena sebuah waffle. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja laki-laki di hadapan Chanyeol tadi mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pesanan milik Chanyeol, dan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang kristal milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol baru saja akan salah tingkah, sebelum akhirnya laki-laki tadi mulai membuka suaranya,

"Kau menyukai rasa pisang ya? Kalau aku sangat menyukai rasa strawberry" Saat itu juga Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu seperti _De Javu._ Dimana ia merasa seperti pernah mengalami suatu hal di masa lalunya dan kini terulang kembali, persis sama seperti beberapa detik yang lalu.

Chanyeol merasa pernah mendengar kalimat yang sama persis dengan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengingat kapan dan dimana ia mendengar kalimat seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak, bukannya tidak bisa, ia hanya sangat sulit untuk dapat mengingat kembali tentang hal itu. Hingga akhirnya ia berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya,

Baek.. Hyun? Saat itu juga, Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan pandangannya kini seolah hanya terkunci pada satu objek di depannya kini, ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya sejengkalpun dari laki-laki bersurai gelap tersebut.

Untuk sesaat, Chanyeol akhirnya mengenali siapa yang sedang di hadapannya kini. Ia mengingatnya. Seorang bocah dari masa lalunya, seorang bocah laki-laki yang telah mencuri perhatiannya 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Kau, Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan hati-hati, hingga akhirnya laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti kertas dari dalam saku jaketnya. Ia membacanya sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol barusan.

"Uhm, aku Byun Baekhyun" Laki-laki tersebut membenarkan pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan anggukan kecil. Chanyeol diam mematung. Entah sedih, bahagia, atau apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini, hingga membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun _nya,_ Baekhyun yang selama ini terus ia pikirkan dan rindukan. Sepasang kristal gelap milik Chanyeol kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol baru saja akan memeluk Baekhyun, tetapi niatan itu ia urungkan saat mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. "Apakah kau mengenalku?"

"Hah?"Cairan bening itu mulai meluncur bebas dari sudut mata Chanyeol. Apakah dia salah dengar atau bagaimana? Chanyeol mulai mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol! Apa kau tidak mengingatku?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Chanyeol kembali mengulang pertanyaannya, tetapi respon Baekhyun sama saja, ia tetap menggeleng bahkan untuk pertanyaan Chanyeol yang kedua kali. Baekhyun akhirnya melontarkan pernyataan, yang bahkan tidak bisa otak bahkan hati Chanyeol terima sama sekali. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu"

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalku? Bahkan kita sudah bersama-sama selama tiga tahun, dan kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak mengenalku?!" Chanyeol tidak sengaja meninggikan nada bicaranya. Ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Baekhyun, ia mengira Baekhyun sedang mengajaknya bercanda kini. Tetapi kalau saja memang ia sedang bercanda, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menyukai bagaimana caranya bercanda saat itu dan Chanyeol sama sekali menganggap itu sangat tidak lucu. Tetapi pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun memang benar-benar terlihat sangat serius kini.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dan bahkan mengenalmu Chanyeol-ssi" Tidak. Ini tidak benar.

.

.

.

.

" _Ahjumma! Aku ingin waffle dengan es krim yang ini!"_

" _Baiklah baiklah Chanyeol~ Kau tunggu dulu sebentar ya!"_

 _Chanyeol kecil memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil salah satu tempat duduk di dekat jendela café tersebut. Tetapi ada yang berbeda. Dari beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia baru saja datang, ia melihat tempat duduk itu kosong, tetapi sekarang sudah ada dua orang dewasa yang mengambil tempat tersebut._

 _Chanyeol sempat geram. Ia baru saja akan mendatangi dua orang dewasa tersebut sebelum ada sebuah tangan mungil yang menarik ujung bajunya. Chanyeol menoleh dan mendapati seorang anak yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya sedang menarik ujung bajunya dengan ekspresi yang lucu._

" _Ada ap…"_

" _Ayo duduk denganku!"_

 _Chanyeol tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh anak laki-laki tadi. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, kenapa ia tiba-tiba saja menariknya seperti ini dan mengajaknya duduk bersama? Bahkan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengenal anak laki-laki tersebut._

" _Duduklah! Aku tidak keberatan berbagi tempat duduk dengan siapapun" Akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti perkataan anak laki-laki tadi. Yah, daripada tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, dan tidak bisa menikmati waffle kesukaannya kan? Setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Chanyeol._

 _Tetapi Chanyeol tidak merubah tatapan bingungnya pada anak di hadapannya kini. Melihat tatapan Chanyeol, anak tersebut langsung membuka suaranya kembali, "Aku tahu kau tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk, jadi aku mengajakmu untuk duduk bersamaku saja" Jelasnya._

" _Kenapa? Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku"_

" _Memangnya jika mengajak seseorang yang kehabisan tempat duduk untuk duduk bersama harus berkenalan terlebih dahulu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol._

' _Aku rasa dia adalah tipe orang yang cerewet' Pikir Chanyeol. Tetapi akhirnya Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menjabatnya, layaknya orang dewasa yang sedang melakukan sebuah perjanjian. "Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol"_

" _Ah, Chanyeol ya! Aku suka nam—Wah! Waffle dan es krim pisang! Kau menyukai rasa pisang ya? Kalau aku sangat menyukai rasa strawberry!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara melengking dan kegirangan saat melihat pesanan Chanyeol akhirnya datang ke meja mereka._

' _Kenapa dia harus kegirangan seperti itu? Bahkan dia suka strawberry bukannya pisang.' Chanyeol mulai berfikir anak laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Baekhyun itu adalah anak yang aneh, sekaligus cerewet._

" _Ya aku sangat suka rasa pisang" Jawab Chanyeol dengan singkat. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk mulai menyuapkan satu sendok es krim pisang kesukaannya ke dalam mulutnya. Baru saja ia akan makan dengan tenang, tetapi Baekhyun mulai menyerbunya kembali dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan cerita baru._

" _Kenapa kau memilih untuk membeli waffle di café ini daripada di café lainnya? Coba ceritakan padaku, lalu aku juga akan menceritakan alasanku padamu!" Baekhyun bertanya dengan menggebu-gebu, tetapi Chanyeol terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik. Ia akhirnya terpaksa untuk menceritakan alasannya, mendengar cerita Baekhyun, dan yang paling ia sayangkan, ia harus meninggalkan waffle dan es krimnya._

" _Alasanku juga sama! Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini karena es krim strawberry nya yang sangat enak! Aku juga menyukai tempat ini karena dekat dengan taman hiburan, aku sangat suka taman hiburan! Bagaimana deng— Ah es krim mu mencair!" Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat melihat es krim pisang milik Chanyeol sudah mulai mencair. Chanyeol akhirnya cepat-cepat untuk menghabiskan es krimnya. Dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf pada Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol memang sempat sedikit kesal gara-gara Baekhyun, tetapi rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sedih, dan matanya yang terlihat mulai berkaca-kaca. Chanyeol pikir itu sangat imut._

 _Chanyeol akhirnya menyodorkan satu sendok es krim yang sudah mencair ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Daripada menangis, kau harusnya membantuku menghabiskannya" Ucap Chanyeol. Tetapi Baekhyun malah memperlihatkan puppy eyes nya pada Chanyeol dan mulai merajuk, "Chanyeol marah? Maafkan aku, ya ya ya?" Chanyeol tidak tahan melihatnya. Ia sangat ingin menyubit pipi Baekhyun hingga pipinya melebar sangking gemasnya._

" _Baiklah, baiklah aku maafkan"_

" _YAAAYYYY" Baekhyun mulai berteriak kegirangan kembali. Dan tentu saja, dengan menggunakan suara melengkingnya. Semua mata kini tertuju pada mereka, dan Chanyeol yang sedang menutup telinganya akhirnya mengancam Baekhyun untuk segera diam, jika tidak Chanyeol tidak akan memaafkannya. Dan Baekhyun pun akhirnya kembali diam dan membantu Chanyeol menghabiskan es krimnya._

' _Dia memang cerewet dan aneh. Tetapi dia sangat menyenangkan' Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya saat itu. Dan ada satu hal lagi yang tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun memang membuatnya berulang kali merasa kesal, tetapi Baekhyun lah juga yang membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyumnya kembali._

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol masih belum begitu mengerti dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu, hari dimana Chanyeol akhirnya dapat bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun setelah 10 tahun lamanya berpisah. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengingat maupun mengenalnya, tetapi tetap saja Chanyeol masih belum bisa percaya akan hal itu.

Bahkan, walaupun sudah 10 tahun berlalu pun, Chanyeol masih bisa mengingat suara dan wajah Baekhyun. Bahkan ia masih bisa mengingat kata-kata yang pernah Baekhyun ucapkan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tetapi kenapa Baekhyun malah mengatakan ia tidak mengingat Chanyeol? Apalagi ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah mengenal Chanyeol.

Tetapi ada satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol ragu apakah itu benar Baekhyun kecilnya di 10 tahun yang lalu atau bukan. Tatapan matanya. Ya, tatapan mata Baekhyun 10 tahun lalu terlihat begitu bersinar, menyaratkan ia selalu bahagia setiap saat, tetapi kemarin, mata Baekhyun seolah hanya terisi oleh tatapan kosong. Mereka seolah adalah dua orang yang berbeda, tetapi Chanyeol begitu yakin, bahwa Baekhyun yang ia temui dua hari yang lalu, adalah Baekhyun yang selalu menarik perhatiannya saat ia kecil.

Chanyeol bahkan sempat berfikir bahwa Baekhyun hanya pura-pura tidak mengingat maupun mengenal Chanyeol, karena ia tidak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah diperbuat Chanyeol dulu. Ya, perbuatan yang bahkan Chanyeol sendiri pun tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri hingga saat ini, dimana ia seolah menarik Baekhyun dari kebahagiaan yang sudah ia jaga sejak lama.

Hingga akhirnya, hari itu mereka bertemu kembali, di sebuah halte bus dekat dengan sekolah Chanyeol. Saat itu Chanyeol harus pulang dengan bus karena jadwal ekskul nya yang memaksanya untuk pulang lebih larut dari biasanya, dan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun dengan begitu deras. Ia melihat Baekhyun di antara beberapa kerumunan orang yang juga sedang melindungi diri dari guyuran hujan, dengan seragam yang sudah basah kuyup.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menggigil akibat kedinginan akhirnya mendekat. Ia menyampirkan jaket miliknya ke bahu Baekhyun. Tetapi, Baekhyun malah melepaskannya, dan mengembalikannya kembali pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau melepasnya? Kau kedinginan kan? Pakailah" Chanyeol mencoba memakaikan kembali jaketnya pada Baekhyun, tetapi tetap saja. Baekhyun menolaknya.

"Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu, tapi aku tidak seharusnya memakai barang seseorang yang tidak aku kenal" Lagi. Baekhyun mengatakannya lagi. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenal Chanyeol untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Saat bus tiba, Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mengerti, apa sebesar itu rasa benci Baekhyun terhadapnya? _"Yah, jika aku ada di posisi Baekhyun, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama," "Tetapi tidak jika aku mencintainya"_

.

.

.

.

Entah ini yang dinamakan takdir atau tidak, tetapi frekuensi Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun semakin meningkat. Entah itu di halte bus, di minimarket, ataupun di café langganan Chanyeol, mereka selalu bertemu. Dan hal itu sangat melegakan bagi Chanyeol dapat melihat wajah Baekhyun lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang begitu mengganggu pikiran Chanyeol.

Setiap mereka bertemu dan Chanyeol menyapanya, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenal Chanyeol, atau ia akan berkata bahwa Chanyeol telah salah orang. Dan Baekhyun mengatakan semua itu dengan mimik wajah yang serius, ia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sedang berbohong. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memiliki sebuah ide untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Kau Byun Baekhyun kan?" Hari itu Chanyeol mengunjungi café di dekat taman hiburan langganannya, dan benar saja, ia bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Ia akhirnya memulai untuk melancarkan idenya dengan menyapa Baekhyun seperti biasanya. Dan respon Baekhyun sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menoleh, mulai mengangguk dan mengatakan,

"Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu"

"Oh ayolah, aku Park Chanyeol! Teman sebangkumu saat SMP! Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" Ya, rencana Chanyeol pertama-tama adalah berbohong bahwa dia teman sebangku Baekhyun saat SMP, padahal mereka tidak pernah berada di sekolah yang sama sebelumnya.

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, lalu mulai bertanya karena kecurigaannya. "Benarkah?"

"Kau pikir aku sedang berbohong? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan sahabat seperjuangan ini eoh?" _Kau memang sedang berbohong Park Chanyeol._

Chanyeol terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa ia adalah sahabat Baekhyun saat SMP dulu. Dan tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun akhirnya percaya bahwa Chanyeol adalah sahabatnya saat di bangku SMP. Chanyeol awalnya tidak mengerti, mengapa Baekhyun percaya begitu saja bukannya malah menyalahkannya telah berbohong padanya?

"Ah begitu ya? Maafkan aku tidak mengingatmu Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Sudah begitu lama Chanyeol tidak melihatnya tertawa. Ia benar-benar merindukan tawa maupun senyum Baekhyun, tetapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang.

"Ah sudahlah tidak apa-apa yang penting sekarang kau sudah percaya padaku. Memangnya bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku? Aku bahkan masih bisa mengenali wajahmu setelah bertahun-tahun!"

"Kau kan tahu sendiri aku memiliki ingatan yang sangat buruk" Baekhyun terlihat sedang memaksakan senyumnya. Chanyeol memang sangat merindukan senyum Baekhyun, tetapi ia ingin melihat senyum lebar dan ceria milik Baekhyun, bukan senyum yang terkesan memaksa seperti ini.

Baekhyun yang baru saja menyendokkan es krim ke mulutnya melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol. Ia melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seakan tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Akhirnya Baekhyun menjelaskannya kembali.

"Aku hanya memiliki ingatan 24 jam. Jika kau memang sahabatku, bukankah seharusnya kau telah mengetahui itu?" Tungu dulu, apa maksudnya 24 jam?

"24 Jam?"

"Ya, aku hanya memiliki ingatan 24 jam. Dimana saat aku terbangun di pagi hari, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kejadian di hari-hari sebelumnya. Bahkan aku sempat tidak mengingat namaku sendiri. Apakah aku tidak pernah memberitahumu?"

Kini Chanyeol mendapatkan jawabannya. Mengapa saat tiap kali mereka bertemu Baekhyun selalu mengatakan ia tidak mengingat bahkan tidak mengenal Chanyeol, kini Chanyeol sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Ternyata selama ini Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi di hari sebelumnya saat ia baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ah, kau pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku lupa! Hehe" Chanyeol menggaruk belakang lehernya yang padahal sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

"Eish, dasar. Apa aku mengidap penyakit yang sama seperti ku? Kita bahkan sama-sama pelupa, yang berbeda hanya aku yang lebih parah haha" Chanyeol yang sedang tidak dalam mood bercanda hanya bisa membalas dengan tawa yang sedikit memaksa.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, aku mendapat informasi dari saudara terdekatku, ia mengatakan bahwa aku menjadi pelupa akut seperti ini mulai 10 tahun yang lalu, akibat trauma yang aku alami"

Chanyeol terpaku saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan. 10 Tahun yang lalu? Trauma?

"Kau mungkin melupakanku. Tapi aku berjanji, mulai dari hari ini, aku akan membantumu, dan menjadi bagian dari ingatanmu" Entah Chanyeol sedang dalam kondisi setengah sadar atau bagaimana, tetapi tanpa persetujuan dari otaknya ia tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang bahkan terdengar terlalu _cheesy_ untuk diucapkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Entah mengapa, muncul semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi mereka. Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit terganggu mulai melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku merasa sangat berterima kasih saat kau mengatakan kau akan membantuku, tapi…"

"Tapi apa? Kau berfikir aku tidak akan bisa membantumu dalam mengembalikan ingatanmu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Chanyeol merasa bahwa saat itu apa yang barusan saja ia tanyakan pada Baekhyun adalah benar. Tetapi tetap saja, Chanyeol tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, karena ia tidak mau kehilangan Baekhyun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Karena kita adalah sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, apa kau mau menghabiskan waktumu hari ini bersamaku? Aku ingin melepas rasa rinduku. Boleh kan?" Lagi-lagi perkataan Chanyeol lepas dari kendali nya. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya bisa sangat gampang untuk keceplosan hal-hal yang terdengar seperti begitu menjijikkan?

Chanyeol sempat mengira jika Baekhyun akan menolak ajakannya karena Baekhyun yang tidak meresponnya agak lama dengan diam saja, sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang terdengar begitu melegakan di telinga Chanyeol, "Kenapa kau duduk saja? Aku ingin ke taman hiburan"

.

.

.

.

"Jangan membeli yang itu! Itu terlalu kecil untuk dibaca, sebaiknya kau membeli yang ini. Oh! Apa kau mau membeli sebuah buku harian juga untuk tambahan?"

Dan saat hari mulai larut, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengunjungi sebuah toko peralatan tulis setelah puas seharian bermain di taman hiburan, seperti yang diinginkan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

Tapi, untuk apa mereka mengunjungi sebuah toko peralatan tulis? Yap, jika sebelumnya rencana ke taman hiburan diusulkan oleh Baekhyun, kini Chanyeol yang meminta agar Baekhyun mau menemani dirinya ke sebuah toko peralatan tulis untuk menyiapkan beberapa bahan yang diperlukannya dalam rangka membantu Baekhyun, agar Baekhyun akan selalu mengingat dirinya.

Saat di taman hiburan, kebetulan sekali Chanyeol membawa sebuah kamera polaroid. Dan akhirnya? Kini begitu banyak foto mereka berdua di dalam tas yang Chanyeol bawa. Chanyeol sengaja memotret banyak kejadian hari ini, karena ia memiliki rencana akan memberikan foto itu pada Baekhyun, dan berharap keesokan harinya saat Baekhyun melihat semua foto-foto itu, Baekhyun akan mengenali Chanyeol saat bertemu kembali.

Chanyeol juga sempat menyarankan Baekhyun agar menempelkan beberapa _sticky notes_ di dinding kamarnya, atau di tempat-tempat di apartemennya yang sering di datangi oleh Baekhyun, seperti misalnya di kaca toilet ataupun di pintu kulkas. Tetapi ternyata Baekhyun sudah menggunakan cara itu, hanya saja, Baekhyun selama ini memakai _sticky notes_ yang ukurannya cukup kecil, dan membuatnya susah untuk dibaca. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membelikannya sebuah _sticky notes_ yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada yang dimiliki oleh Baekhyun sebelumnya. Selain itu, Chanyeol juga membelikan sebuah buku harian, dengan tujuan agar Baekhyun menuliskan kejadian hari-harinya dengan detail.

"Buku harian? Untuk apa? Aku tidak membutuhkan yang seperti itu" Ucap Baekhyun saat Chanyeol menawarinya untuk membeli sebuah buku harian.

"Tentu saja kau butuh bodoh. Kau membutuhkannya untuk menulis kejadian-kejadian yang kau alami setiap harinya. Apalagi saat kau mempunyai kenangan indah saat hari tertentu, apa kau mau melupakannya begitu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak mau, tetapi tet—yah Chanyeol!"

"Kau tetap saja cerewet seperti dulu, sudahlah kita beli saja" Baru saja Baekhyun akan membalas perkataan Chanyeol, tetapi tangannya sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh Chanyeol menuju kasir.

Baekhyun sempat curiga dan ragu apakah Chanyeol benar-benar sahabatnya saat SMP atau bukan, ia bahkan mengira Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang berbohong dan mengaku sahabatnya dulu, agar bisa mendekatinya dan lalu akan menculiknya. Apalagi, saat pulang dari supermarket, Chanyeol memaksa agar ia dibolehkan ke apartemen Baekhyun dengan alasan ia ingin membantu Baekhyun menulis dan menempel sticky notes di kamar Baekhyun. Yang benar saja, Baekhyun yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat apapun, lalu tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mengatakan ia adalah sahabat Baekhyun, lalu memaksa agar dibolehkan ke apartemennya begitu saja?

"Oh ayolah. Aku hanya ingin membantumu dalam menyusun sticky notes ini! Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun selain itu" Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya membujuk Baekhyun, mulai dari merayu Baekhyun, melakukan _aegyo,_ bahkan Chanyeol hingga mengancam Baekhyun jika Baekhyun masih tetap tidak membolehkannya datang berkunjung ke apartemen Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang merasa telinganya sudah terlalu panas untuk mendengar ocehan-ocehan Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk berfikir sejenak lalu mengeluarkan persetujuannya sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya. "Baiklah, baiklah. Tetapi batas waktumu hanya sampai jam…8 malam!"

"Jam 8? Yang benar saja, itu seb—"

"Jika tidak mau, yasudah"

"Aish, baiklah baiklah, jam 8 malam!" Chanyeol gagal saat akan protes pada Baekhyun. Saat itu jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 malam. Dan itu berarti Chanyeol hanya dapat berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun selama 30 menit. Oh ayolah, kunjungan macam apa yang hanya memakan waktu tidak sampai satu jam? Hari itu Chanyeol memang telah menghabiskan pagi, siang, dan sorenya bersama Baekhyun, tetapi tidak bisa Chanyeol pungkiri, ia masih ingin bersama-sama dengan Baekhyun lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Karena sedikit terganggu dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai masuk menyinari kamarnya, Baekhyun akhirnya terpaksa untuk meninggalkan dunia fantasi di alam bawah sadarnya itu. Ia perlahan membuka matanya dan mulai mendudukkan diri. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan jam dindingnya, tetapi bukannya jam dinding, ia malah mendapati dua foto yang ditempelkan secara vertikal di dinding kamarnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas lagi foto tersebut. Saat dilihatnya, ternyata di setiap foto ada sebuah kata-kata yang tertulis. Foto pertama memperlihatkan dirinya yang sedang menikmati es krim dengan taman hiburan sebagai latar belakangnya. Foto kedua, memperlihatkan dirinya sedang melakukan _selfie_ dengan seorang laki-laki, dan masih dengan latar belakang taman hiburan. Baekhyun melihat lebih dekat wajah laki-laki yang bersamanya di foto itu. Lagi-lagi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun membaca kata-kata yang tertulis pada bagian bawah foto itu.

' _Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol^^'_

"Chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun. Ia merasa sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Baekhyun akhirnya mencoba untuk mengingat-ngingat apa saja sebenarnya yang telah terjadi kemarin. Tapi itu semua percuma, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan kembali kepingan ingatannya.

Saat akan beranjak menuju kamar mandi, lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Jika tadi adalah dua buah foto, kini Baekhyun mendapati sebuah buku harian mencolok di atas meja kamarnya. Di bagian depan buku tersebut terdapat tulisan yang menyuruh Baekhyun untuk membuka dan membaca isi buku tersebut.

Saat Baekhyun membuka, dan mulai membaca halaman pertama, ia seakan sedang diingatkan untuk terus mengisi buku harian tersebut setiap hari. Di halaman kedua, ia merasa seakan sedang membaca sebuah cerita anak-anak dimana ia bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya dan akhirnya mereka berjalan-jalan ke sebuah taman hiburan. Dan di bagian kertas paling bawah, ada sebuah _note_ bertuliskan:

' _29 Maret, café taman hiburan pukul 15:00!'_

Akhirnya, seperti tulisan yang ada di buku hariannya, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah café di dekat taman hiburan tepat pukul tiga sore. Saat baru saja akan duduk di salah satu kursi, bahu Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Baekhyun! Apakah kini kau mengingatku?" Seorang laki-laki asing yang baru saja menepuk bahunya itu kini beralih duduk tepat di hadapannya. Baekhyun terlihat bingung. Ia seperti pernah merasa melihat wajah orang ini sebelumnya, tapi dimana?

"Kau tidak mengingatku ya? Aku Chanyeol!" Ah, ternyata pria yang ada di foto tadi.

"Kau, Chanyeol, sahabatku saat SMP?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan barusan langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan begitu semangat.

"Aku yang menulis cerita di buku harianmu!"

"Ah maaf, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengenali sahabatku sendiri" Kata Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku dapat memahaminya" Chanyeol memang berkata seperti itu di depan Baekhyun. Tetapi jauh di dalam hatinya, ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena caranya belum dapat membantu Baekhyun dalam mengingat dirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal buku harianmu, aku akan mengingatkanmu lagi, jangan membuka langsung pada bagian belakang, mengerti?"

Bukankah buku harian itu miliknya? Kenapa Chanyeol bahkan melarangnya hanya untuk membuka halaman paling belakang pada buku hariannya? "Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah it—"

"Kau tau, perkataanmu beberapa detik yang lalu bahkan sama persis dengan perkataanmu yang semalam. Baiklah, kau boleh membukanya, tetapi saat buku harianmu sudah benar-benar penuh dengan ceritamu" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja diberi perintah oleh seorang guru.

Mulai hari itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya mulai akrab dan menjadi dekat satu sama lain. Chanyeol yang dulu hanya bisa membantu Baekhyun menulis buku hariannya atau menempel foto mereka di dinding kamar Baekhyun, kini ia dapat membantu Baekhyun mengingat tentang dirinya lewat pesan. Setiap pagi Chanyeol mengirimkan pesan-pesan berisikan hal yang manis—tetapi juga tidak penting sebenarnya—sekaligus mengirim pesan untuk mengingatkan Baekhyun bahwa ia adalah sahabatnya.

Memang terdengar sangat melelahkan sebenarnya, tetapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah merasa seperti itu, selama ia dapat mendengar, melihat, dan mengetahui bagaimana kabar Baekhyun, ia senang melakukannya. Ia merasa ia akan melakukan apapun untuk orang yang ia sangat sayangi itu.

Yah, mungkin memang bisa dibilang perasaan Chanyeol kini telah berubah terhadap Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau jelasnya kapan perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, tetapi yang pasti, ia telah membulatkan tekadnya hari ini. Ia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun, di taman hiburan yang penuh dengan sejarah dan cerita-cerita mereka mulai kecil.

"Tunggu, apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung, pagi ini Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke taman hiburan pukul 6 malam, dan saat ia datang, keadaan taman hiburan saat itu benar-benar sepi.

"Apa dia salah mengetik jam nya atau bagaimana?" Gumam Baekhyun. Akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghubungi Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol bilang ia sedang berada di atas bianglala. Saat Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju bianglala yang dimaksud Chanyeol, ia melihat laki-laki yang ia carinya sedari tadi itu kini sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari dalam bianglala. Baekhyun berfikir saat itu Chanyeol terlihat sangat kekanakan sekali, tetapi juga imut disaat yang sama.

Saat masuk ke dalam bianglala, ia melihat beberapa balon dan permen kapas kesukaannya. Dan saat melihat semua itu, entah mengapa Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya sakit yang teramat, dan ia merasa seperti beberapa kelebat bayangan di kepalanya. Ia merasa seperti pernah mengalami sesuatu yang seperti ini juga sebelumnya. Tetapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Baekhyun? Ayo masuk" Kata Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun diam saja dan tidak segera masuk menyusulnya.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi ada apa ini? Apakah hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Chanyeol.

"Tidak bodoh, sudahlah kau duduk saja"

Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun atau bukan, tetapi Chanyeol terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan kelihatannya Baekhyun tidak boleh mengetahui itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun pun mengambil satu buah permen kapas di depannya.

"Aku boleh memakannya kan?" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Baekhyun semakin penasaran, apakah Chanyeol memang orang yang seperti ini? Tetapi saat melihatnya di foto-foto di dinding kamar, membaca tulisannya di buku harian maupun di pesan-pesan yang ia kirimkan pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun berfikir Chanyeol adalah tipikal orang yang banyak bicara dan cerewet. Tetapi kenapa dia malah bersikap dingin seperti ini?

"Chanyeol-a"

"Hm?"

"Buka mulutmu"

"Hah?"

Baekhyun segera menyuapkan beberapa permen kapas ke dalam mulut Chanyeol saat Chanyeol baru saja menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tau? Kata orang-orang, coklat dapat mengurangi rasa stresmu" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus menyuapkan permen kapas itu untuk ia lahap sendiri.

"Tapi itu bukan coklat" Protes Chanyeol.

"Disini tidak ada coklat, yang ada hanya permen kapas. Lagipula sama-sama manis kan? Aku suka berbagi hal manis dengan orang lain." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Ah benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangguk lucu saat Chanyeol mengajukan pertanyaan kecil itu.

"Lalu bagi denganku sekali lagi" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, dan ia mengambil alih permen kapas yang berada di mulut Baekhyun dengan mulutnya.

Baekhyun yang awalnya membelalakkan matanya karena kaget dengan perlakuan Chanyeol, entah mengapa kini mulai ikut menutup matanya. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang meletup-letup di hatinya. Bianglala yang saat itu berhenti tepat di bagian paling atas, seakan ikut mendukung kejadian berhentinya waktu di antara mereka berdua.

Chanyeol akhirnya mulai melepaskan tautan mereka, dan mulai menatap Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah serius. "Kau mungkin tidak mengingatnya, tetapi aku pernah mengatakan bahwa aku akan menjadi bagian dari ingatanmu. Dan saat ini, apa kau juga mau mengisi sebagian, bahkan seluruh dari bagian ingatan terhebatku?"

"Aku kira aku selalu menjadi bagian dari ingatan terhebatmu?"

Saat itu juga Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Ia merasa saat itu ia telah menjadi salah satu orang yang dapat merasakan bahagia yang teramat sangat. Dan itu semua karena, laki-laki yang telah ia cari selama 10 tahun lamanya, laki-laki di hadapannya kini, dan laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai, Byun Baekhyun.

"Tapi Chanyeol, apa tidak terlalu berat bagimu untuk mempunyai pasangan yang bahkan tidak bisa mengenali wajah pasangannya sendiri setiap hari? Apa kau tidak lelah selalu melakukan itu semua untukku?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pelukan diantara mereka.

"Hm? Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apakah tidak terlalu berat bagimu untuk mempunyai pasangan yang bahkan kau rasa tidak pernah kau kenal sebelumnya? Tidakkah kau akan berfikir kau dibohongi olehku yang mengaku sebagai pacarmu?" Chanyeol saat itu diberi pertanyaan malah membalasnya dengan balik bertanya, dan pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Tidak karena aku tau aku telah mempercayakan semua ingatan dan kenanganku padamu Park Chanyeol." Dan dengan jawaban Baekhyun, akhirnya Chanyeol segera memeluk kembali pasangan barunya itu.

"Maka aku juga tidak akan lelah untuk membantumu dalam mengembalikan semua kenanganmu Byun Baekhyun" Ucap Chanyeol di sela pelukan mereka.

"Chanyeollie~ Aku ingin pulangg, aku lapar" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Chanyeol yang terlalu gemas saat mendengarnya akhirnya mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun dengan sekilas sebelum mereka berdua akhirnya turun dari bianglala dan pulang menuju apartemen Baekhyun.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Baekhyun, mereka berdua membicarakan semua hal, dan kebanyakan yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti merk pasta gigi yang mereka pakai, dan lain-lain.

"Tapi Chanyeol, aku masih penasaran, apa sebenarnya isi halaman paling akhir pada buku harianku sampai kau melarangku untuk membukanya?" Tanya Baekhyun di sela-sela candaan mereka.

"Hm? Tentu saja rahasia" Jawab Chanyeol sambil memasang wajah menyebalkan dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau pelit sekali!" Ketus Baekhyun sambil menlipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Oh, kau jelek sekali jika marah seperti itu Byunnie~" Chanyeol yang bermaksud untuk bercanda memanggil Baekhyun dengan panggilan Byunnie malah dihadiahkan sebuah pukulan di lengannya.

"Yah! Namaku Baekhyun, bukan Byunnie" Baekhyun mem-pout kan bibir nya lucu.

"Baiklah, baiklah saat kita sampai, kau boleh membacanya" Perkataan Chanyeol barusan mengundang teriakan riuh dari Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baekhyun, apakah kau benar-benar belum mendapatkan ingatanmu walau hanya sedikit?" Kini Chanyeol yang berbalik bertanya pada Baekhyun. Tetapi pertanyaannya yang barusan terdengar seperti ia begitu serius.

"Hm, sebenarnya—"

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menoleh kea rah Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya tadi ak—"

 _CIIITTT_

.

.

.

.

" _Sudahlah ayo ikut saja! Pasti kau menyukainya!" Baekhyun kecil yang saat itu ditarik-tarik tangannya oleh Chanyeol akhirnya hanya bisa menurut walaupun ia tidak tau akan dibawa awalnya tidak mau ikut dengan alasan ia ingin menghabiskan liburannya hari itu dengan orang tuanya dan anjing peliharaannya. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga tidak mau ikut karena Chanyeol tidak mau mengatakan ia akan membawa Baekhyun kemana. Tetapi yang Baekhyun tau pasti, Chanyeol akan membawanya ke tempat yang menyenangkan dan ia sukai, bukan tempat berbahaya dan tidak nyaman. Dan akhirnya dengan segala paksaan dan bujukan Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya mau ikut dengan Chanyeol._

 _Dan akhirnya mereka berhenti di sebuah taman hiburan yang cukup besar di daerah itu. Baekhyun yang sangat menyukai taman hiburan tentu saja langsung berlari kesana kemari karena terlalu senang. Chanyeol yang melihatnya akhirnya menarik tangan Baekhyun kembali untuk mengajaknya menaiki bianglala, dam seperti yang Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun pasti akan menurut._

 _Dan saat masuk ke bianglala, Baekhyun makin senang karena di dalam biang lala tersebut dipenuhi balon dan permen kapas yang ia sukai. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih bak iklan pasta gigi di televisi._

" _Tentu saja!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan anggukan yang penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar-binar saat melihat banyak permen kapas dihadapannya._

" _Makanlah semuanya, karena ini mungkin hal terakhir yang dapat kuberikan untukmu"_

" _Apa?" Perkataan Chanyeol barusan menimbulkan tanda Tanya besar di kepala Baekhyun. Mengapa Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu?_

" _Ah tidak, maksudku aku tidak punya uang lagi untuk membelikanmu sesuatu Baekhyun! Hehe" Chanyeol berusaha menutupinya dengan tertawa kecil._

 _Bianglala mulai berputar. Chanyeol merasa banyak hal yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya saat itu. Yang benar saja, ia harus meninggalkan Baekhyun selama 10 tahun? Ya, orang tua Chanyeol memiliki tugas di luar negeri yang mengharuskan Chanyeol sekeluarga pindah, dan itu berarti ia juga harus meninggalkan Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya pada Baekhyun, jadi ia hanya bisa memberi Baekhyun kenang-kenangan terakhir untuknya. Chanyeol pikir semua hal yang disukai Baekhyun seperti ini (taman hiburan, balon, dan permen kapas) akan membuat Baekhyun senang dan melupakan Chanyeol tidak dengan perasaan yang terlalu sedih._

 _Tetapi perkiraan Chanyeol salah. Hal yang ia lakukan pada Baekhyun justru membuat Baekhyun kehilangan segala yang ia miliki, dan itu terjadi saat mereka baru saja pulang dari taman hiburan._

" _Appa! Eomma! Aku pul—ang" Baekhyun mengecilkan suaranya saat melihat dua orang tidak dikenal berada di dalam rumahnya, dengan…pisau berdarah di kedua tangan mereka. Baekhyun yang saat itu tidak mengerti harus melakukan apa hanya dapat diam mematung saat melihat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh secara tragis di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Air matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengalir. Dan satu nama yang hanya bisa ia pikirkan saat itu adalah,_

" _CHANYEEOLL!" Ia menangis meronta memanggil nama Chanyeol sambil berlari keluar rumahnya dan menuju rumah Chanyeol. Tapi yang ia lihat kini hanyalah rumah Chanyeol yang sudah kosong tak berpenghuni._

" _Kemana perginya Chanyeol yang selalu pergi menolongku saat aku menangis dan meneriakkan namanya?" Saat itu juga Baekhyun kehilangan kesadaran dan mulai tidak dapat mengingat apapun di keesokan harinya._

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sekelilingnya terlihat putih. Rumah sakit? Ia merasakan sesuatu yang perih di dahinya, dan saat merabanya, ternyata itu adalah perban. Tunggu dulu, Baekhyun merasa seperti ada yang aneh dan berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia…bisa mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, seminggu yang lalu, dan semalam.

"Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun segera bangun dan mencari sosok seorang yang ia cari. Dan ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sampingnya. Ia mengingatnya, semalam, saat ia perjalanan menuju ke apartemennya, sebuah truk menghantam mobil mereka dari arah kanan. Padahal, mereka berdua akan makan bersama dan.. akan membuka buku harian milik Baekhyun. Tetapi kenapa malah berakhir seperti ini?

Perhatian Baekhyun tiba-tiba teralihkan menuju sebuah televisi di ruangannya yang sedang menampilkan sebuah berita tentang kecelakaan mobil semalam. Dan berita itu mengatakan bahwa…ada 1 orang meninggal dan 1 orang luka? Baekhyun sempat berfikir orang yang luka adalah dirinya dan orang yang meninggal adalah…Chanyeol? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Baekhyun akhirnya mencari informasi pada perawat di rumah sakit tersebut, ia seakan mengabaikan rasa sakitnya sendiri saat itu, yang penting ia dapat melihat keadaan Chanyeol sekarang juga. Tetapi ternyata dugaan awal Baekhyun ternyata benar. Chanyeol. Kini tidak akan ada di sampingnya lagi. Dan seorang perawat akhirnya menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ditemukan di saku Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Dan ternyata itu adalah kertas robekan dari buku hariannya. Apakah itu halaman terakhir yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol? Dan benar. Saat membacanya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dan memanggil-manggil nama Chanyeol, walaupun sebenarnya ia tau, berapa kalipun ia memanggil namanya, Chanyeol tidak akan kembali ke sisinya lagi.

' _Byun Baekhyun! Bagaimana? Kau sudah mengingatku? Jika kau masih belum mengingatku, ini aku, Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol! Jika kau sudah ingat, maafkan aku sudah berbohong bahwa aku adalah sahabatmu saat SMP, padahal kita tidak pernah satu sekolah sebelumnya hehe. Saat kau membaca ini, apakah kita masih seperti biasa, atau sudah, uhm berpacaran? Aku pikir sudah berpacaran (kalau kau tidak menolakku haha). Aku juga minta maaf aku telah menjadi seorang pengecut yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu, dan merenggut semua ingatanmu begitu saja gara-gara keegoisanku. Tetapi untuk menebusnya, aku sudah berjanji aku akan selalu membantumu, dan akan selalu menjadi bagian dari ingatanmu~ Jadi aku mohon kau juga berjanji maafkan aku oke?_

 _Saranghae Byun Baekhyun!"_

-END-


End file.
